


forbidden maud lore

by oakleaf_bearer



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Mechs OC, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: The intoxicating everythingness of immortality ahead of her, she had set out, determined to find the answers she so desperately wanted.-its a lovely day in space and you are a horrible mechs oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	forbidden maud lore

**Author's Note:**

> this is the backstory of my mechs oc maud godwinson, i love her so much, horrible crime child 
> 
> maud is the historian on board the draugr, her mechanisation is her left hand (which she id with the help of a 'volunteer' 
> 
> while this is set in the mechs universe, it likely wont feature any of the mechs

“This is a bad idea.” They had said. “Don't do this to yourself.”

Days spent locked inside dark rooms with only her board and a red string for company, Maud had started to believe them. The naysayers, the non-believers, the people trying to slow progress. What did they know? How could they understand? 

The pursuit of knowledge went far beyond sleepless nights spent huddled over research. A few sore backs and tired eyes were worth the understanding they would bring. 

A new name for the board, a new fraction of the puzzle spread out in front of them. It was coming together, much too slowly for their liking. She wanted, no, she  _ needed _ to have the full picture. No matter where she stood, she couldn't catch it all. There was always something missing. A  _ why _ to the madness.

Historical study relied on having history to study. Destroying that… it just didn't make sense. None of it did. Leaving nothing behind was fine so long as the nothing wasn't important in the first place. She'd never liked puzzles until they were completed. And she would complete this one. 

A few institutions broken into and relieved of their priceless documents was hardly a steep price to pay. These places were rich, and they weren't using them for anything. Loaning them out to unappreciative academics wasn't a good use of them, that just kept the problem contained. A new perspective was what was needed, and she had nothing if not a new perspective. No one had ever actually looked at the blurry photographs from these events and compared them to the dozens of others of these same faces from every time period imaginable. So many people had looked and not seen the obvious patterns: gunfire, music, a strange ship vanishing after the chaos got boring. 

But they had seen. She had seen it’s perfect symmetry, traced along the dot-to-dot of the debris left behind in the aftermath. All of the clues pointed to two painful, beautiful truths. 

Immortality. And time travel. 

Observing history from the perspective of an outsider, displaced by the tides of time, it was all well and good but it wasn't perfect. There were gaps, things that slipped between the cracks. But to experience it first hand, to watch as the moment slipped from the present into history… that was a whole new level of understanding. To live in that moment, and every moment beside it, was almost too good to imagine. So she poured herself into their research, analysing every shred they could get her hands on. 

Losing a hand as punishment for thievery presented the perfect opportunity to test her latest theory. With the help of a mostly willing doctor and a few documents pilfered from various private collections, the mechanisation process went smoothly enough. The doctor had stammered things about recovery times, but it hadn't mattered. They'd felt good as new. Better than that. They felt  _ alive _ . 

The intoxicating everythingness of immortality ahead of her, she had set out, determined to find the answers she so desperately wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive been writing a lot for this character, so expect more updates!
> 
> come find me [on tumblr,](https://oakleaf--bearer.tumblr.com/) [on insta,](https://www.instagram.com/statement_boo_gins/) [or on twitter,](https://twitter.com/oakleaf_bearer) or join my [discord server](https://discord.gg/M8WBNCEfxD)


End file.
